To Spread Thy Wings
by ShadowRavenTricksterDedz
Summary: ?XOC Matsuoka Yukiko is like a snow. Falling on the ground before melting whenever summer comes. But whenever a snow melts, they return to the skies, turning into guardians who watches over us all like those guardian angels. Upon meeting Nanami Haruka one day, her wings slowly appear and open, for something akin to Fate is slowly creating her snow-covered path.
1. Chapter 1

**SRTD: This is just something that popped out of my head one day when I was reading some OC fics in a website I had joined in a long time ago . I actually thought of a crossover of Inuyasha and Uta no Prince-sama but decided to just write something of my own character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama nor the songs that will appear here. **

**Songs/: Aishiteru by Sally Miura ft. Cliff Edge and Eternal Snow from Full moon wo Sagashite which are both my favorites. Also, can you suggest some songs as well that would fit for the OC's character?**

**Pairing/s: I'm not sure yet. I'll just do a Reverse Harem for both the OC and Nanami because I don't know what pairing that should be great for the story yet. Sorry. Don't blame me! They're all too hot! -.-'**

**Chapter One – The Snow beneath Thy Feet**

"Matsuoka-san." _Tatoeba kimi ni deawanakereba…Ima donna mirai aruiteta kana?_

"Matsuoka-san!" _Mawari ni nagasare dareka wo suki ni natteta no kana? Mata nantonaku…_

_Huu…Uu… Huu…Uu… _"Matsuoka-san!" A hand quickly swapped into a blur, catching the flying object thrown at the said person. Nonchalantly –and slowly as if taunting- taking off the black headphones covering her ears, the girl placed them around her neck as she lowered her hand, staring blankly at the white chalk lying innocently in the small pale appendage.

"It seems that you're finally with us, Matsuoka Yukiko-san." Their annoyed-looking sensei said in a very sarcastic manner that Yukiko only blinked to. Everyone else, bar a few people, replied with a laugh at her "very embarrassing" situation.

Without answering however, she swiftly threw it back to the orange-haired man before lazily looking off outside the window once again, uncaring whether the man would get angry or not due to her insolence.

Matsuoka Yukiko is officially pissed.

Truly, it was annoying that she's currently in this irritating situation. Sure, she wanted to become both an idol and a composer. And sure, she wanted to leave her parents as fast as she could, but this isn't what she thought her _Onii-sama _would do for her.

She only wanted to prove to her parents that she isn't made of brick of ice that they could easily order again and again until they're blue and tired and have everything planned out. Anything would've suffice, she had thought once when she had finished taking the exams for Saotome Academy.

She would've proved it through her own way. Creating music and posting it online so that many could watch it and not see her face. An anonymous face among the vast ocean of famous and remarkable faces. It had been a good enough plan (She hates fame after all). Yet still, her _Onii-sama _steadily refused, saying that her talents is going to be wasted with such plans.

He then pushed her into taking the exams, threatening her with an "I have a video camera, a digital camera, and a cellphone and I'm not afraid to use it." Of course, she would follow through the threat! Her _Onii-sama's_ a devil and a freaking mastermind! She won't be able to win against that idiot!

And so, here she is, currently sitting inside a classroom of Saotome Academy. And yes, she's still pissed about that threat.

Who wouldn't?

Many would have grabbed the chance to walk upon the very grounds of the prestigious Academy, but she isn't one of those people. She never is (and never would be). She would've preferred any school than…than _this_ school where famous people once stepped on.

Ugh! Oh, how she wanted to seriously commit suicide right then and there! If it weren't for music, she would've gladly done that…

"So, you're ignoring me again, hm?" Hyuga-sensei, who was once and still is a _famous_ idol, snapped her from her rapidly-becoming-morbid thoughts. His handsome face held a mixture of annoyance and interest, much to her confusion, though she didn't show it. Is this guy an idiot as well?

She blinked, and despite her inner beast growling at the annoyance of it all, blankly gazed back at the man's lighter blue eyes that were intently staring at her own darker blues. She wondered whether she should feel scared right now. Seeing the glint that flashed upon the man's eyes, she thought, yes. She should really feel scared right now.

"If that's the case. Seeing that this _is_ the S-Class, why don't you show us how good you are, Matsuoka-san?" There was a smirk there, she definitely heard a smirk there even if the man is emotionless right now. "Sing us that _oh-so-beautiful_ song you're currently listening to. I'm sure you know your music?" Everyone definitely grinned here as well.

She listened to the muffled voice of the song coming from the dangled headphones from her neck. Eternal Snow, she named immediately. Her first work ever and her most favorite of all that she had composed. Seeing that she already knows the song like the back of her hand, she shrugged, paused it, and gracefully stood up from her seat, gravely ignoring the whispers and laughter coming from the class.

A hand held out to her and she reluctantly placed her precious headphones in his large but hopefully-reliable hands. She turned around without a backwards glance and took a seat on the vacant piano stool. Like a robot, her mind playfully added for her.

"Oh, and before you start, you should know that what you'll play is the exact lyrics you last heard from the song before you paused the song." Yukiko raised an eyebrow and nodded, already knowing the last lyrics she heard. The others snorted and snickered, obviously doubting her confidence. There's no way she could possibly remember that!

Closing her eyes, Yukiko, traced the keys with soft gentle fingers. With exact precision, she played the song with a beautiful voice that could rival any Angels and even Sirens, entrancing everyone in the all-of-a-sudden quiet room. Hyuga-sensei almost dropped the iPod in his hand as he listened with both ears at the song in the iPod and the girl who's singing the song in front with a melodious voice, exactly in tune with the song in the iPod.

…_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

The wind from outside slowly danced inside the room, caressing Yukiko's long black hair in a graceful dance that merely enhanced her beauty as she reached the top of the song.

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo…_

And with the last note sung, she slowly opened her eyes and sighed. That was…strangely fun, she thought with a very, very tiny smile on her lips. It was the first time in a long while that she had fun singing in front of a crowd, no matter how annoying they are.

She blinked upon hearing someone clapping from the front. Turning around, she was graced with a smile from a beautiful-looking man with long light orange hair and cool light blue eyes. The guy looked oddly familiar, Yukiko thought with a tilt of her head. Where did she first saw him again?

And as if they were a herd of sheep following a shepherd's call, the class followed, clapping for her with both a dubious awe and jealousy written all over their faces.

She silently snorted inside her head. Stupid idiots. This is why she hated fame. Just a little attention from someone important to them, and they begin to rebel.

She stood up from the seat and sighed, wanting to take her iPod back. "Can I have my iPod back now, Hyuga-sensei?" She asked, voice soft and emotionless unlike her singing voice from before that was so full of emotion, it could overwhelm you to the point you can't stop listening for more.

Hyuga-sensei blinked and shook his head, glancing at the iPod in his hand before taking off the earphone from his head, absently handing them over to his student. Before Yukiko could sit down though, he asked, "Were you the one who composed that song?"

She paused, turning around to stare at him with an odd look on her face. "Yes. I was the one who composed it."

"I see…" He muttered, not taking his eyes off of her. "Tell me, what course are you taking, Matsuoka-san?"

He already had a feeling that he knew what she would say but still waited for her answer.

"Both composing and idol course, sir." She answered shortly, waiting for the sign to take a seat. They both ignored the mutters of disbelief around them, focusing onto one another.

It might've sounded a bit odd to them but Yukiko meant what she said. She had been doing it for a very long time. To pick only one course instead of both would've angered her to the point of not going to this school. Her _Onii-sama _going to follow through the threat or not.

"I see. You may take your seat." He then turned around without any backward glance, shouting a quick 'Shut up!' to the whole class before proceeding to teach as though nothing strange had happened.

Few hours later and the bell rang, signaling everyone that they are dismissed. Yukiko took her bag and swiftly left the room with her earphones muffling the noises surrounding the whole place and a bored look plastered on her face.

In all her boredom however, she didn't noticed the intrigued pair of blue eyes that were trailing after her silent form.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

Yukiko almost turned around and left upon seeing the looks she quickly garnered from the crowd in the lunch queue. Don't get her wrong, she's already used to it due to her history in her past schools. She may appear like an emotionless person but she can still feel emotions. And right now, she can mostly feel fear. It was only her _Onii-sama's _threat and demonic laughter that stopped her from running away like a coward.

Moving up front, she glanced at the food available and quickly picked a cheap melon bread and an apple juice. The line moved closer but before she could step up, a very familiar red-head bumped into her.

She gently held her by her shoulders, straightening her from her accidental fall. "Are you alright?"

The red-head turned and her bright golden green eyes widened at the sight of Yukiko. "Matsuoka-san!"

"Nanami-san." She calmly replied, glancing at the blonde-haired boy who was wearing a hat on his head. He had Nanami's lunch card on his hand, indicating that he was the one who caught it before it could fall.

"Safe!" He gazed up at them with his smiling blue eyes and reached out to hand over Nanami's lunch card. "Here you go."

Short. Yukiko thought with a blink. Though she isn't that tall, she can tell that she's taller than him as he stood beside Nanami who was almost the same height as blonde.

"Thank you." Nanami said with a short bow.

"You should be more careful, Nanami-san. You haven't answered my question. Are you alright?" Yukiko asked with her eyes softening at Nanami-san's panicked look. Adorable.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you very much for catching me, Matsuoka-san." She bowed, a blush gracing her pale cheeks.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're alright, Nanami-san." She caught herself before she could almost smile at the soft-spoken girl. Odd. She never smiled in anyone's presence, other that her _Onii-sama's_, before. The day must've really taken a toll over her.

The boy suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! You're Matsuoka, right? The girl who sang earlier? That was so cool, by the way! Hyuga-sensei looked like he respected you quite a lot after that!"

"Hai…that's me. Do I know you?" She asked, confused.

The boy only smiled, eyes warm. "Oh. I'm one of your classmates from S-Class. My name's Kurusu Syo. Nice to meet the both of you."

Nanami-san bowed again though Yukiko didn't follow, both saying, "Nice to meet you."

A seductive velvet voice interrupted their conversation. "Careful there, Munchkin."

The blonde scowled at the nickname, exclaiming, "Munchkin?!"

Yukiko blinked. The man from earlier, the one with the long orange hair. "I had my eye on the lady first." Lady? Does he mean Nanami-san? Yukiko isn't a lady after all. She had a fair share of fighting in the streets whenever she's bored.

"Ren!" Kurusu-san shouted with a finger pointed at the man. "My name ain't 'Munchkin'! It's Kurusu Syo!"

The red-haired girl was the one who replied back. "Um! Thank you for helping me the day of the entrance exam!" She said, flustered, before bowing. This girl must really love to bow a lot. That, or she's really that polite.

Hmm…Entrance Exam…Dark blue eyes widened in recognition. "Ah." The three turned to her with raised eyebrows. "So that's where I first saw you…You're that playboy who helped Nanami-san." She said with a tilt of her head. Blunt and has a short-memory loss. Amazing. For someone who remembers any song like it's written in front of her eyes, she does forget people quite easily.

Ren-san chuckled, amused rather than offended by her straightforwardness. "How mean, Koneko-chan. You didn't remember me? And here I thought I had placed quite a good impression when I helped my Little Lamb and Koneko-chan." Yukiko raised an eyebrow at the nickname. His?

He smiled at both girls. "Though, I have to say, meeting the both of you again must be Fate."

A cold voice that reminded Yukiko of her own interrupted them again. She was slowly getting annoyed of this. Why do people keep on interrupting them? "A flirt as always." Another guy. This one has a straight, dark blue hair with a beauty mark under his right eye.

Annoying.

With a sigh, she quietly left the group, wanting to eat her lunch in peace and away from the drama. She just silently prayed that Nanami-san would stay perfectly in piece after these wolves are done with her. She shrugged a minute after that thought. Hm, she'll live. She looks like a strong girl.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

Hunger finally sated, Yukiko lazily drank her juice as she gazed at the skies outside the window. She refused to look around and see Nanami-san with her friend or the other students with their friends. It must be really fun to be with one…

She shook her head, moving the juice away so she could lay her head between her crossed arms, her music booming in her ears.

Ever since she was a child, she was always alone because of her quiet and cool demeanor that scared everyone away from her. Heck, even her parents are afraid of her at first despite their love of controlling her like a puppet. So when the school held a talent contest, she decided to join in and sing, hoping that everyone will have a different image of her and would become her friend once she showed her talent.

Sadly, that didn't happen. Even kids in general are idiots who know nothing but to feel envy when someone is better than them. Instead of praising her when she won the competition, they shunned her and bullied her, prompting her to become more cold and distrustful than she was before. Soon after, every school year was nothing but full of lonely cold days, only speaking when spoken to…Like a robot.

Her music suddenly disappeared and chatters filled her ears. She jerked up, frowning at the sight of "Ren-san" who was looking worriedly at her. "Are you alright, Koneko-chan?"

She fixed her face into a stoic mask. "I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing here, Ren-san? Aren't you supposed to be with Nanami-san?" She was being honest, she really didn't know why the guy was here. Wasn't he with Nanami-san, who he likes? Plus, she glanced at the corner of her eyes and saw the jealous fan girls. She'll get killed if this guy doesn't stop going near her. Though...that would mean that they won't push their jealousy on Nanami-san, right?

The said man leaned back on the chair and gazed at her as though he's trying to make sense of a puzzle in front of him. He played with her earphones, long slender fingers that appeared to have held an instrument, caressing its intricate details.

"Why? Is my Koneko-chan jealous?" Ren-san asked with a genuinely curious tone in his voice. Yukiko disregarded the glares women sent her when they finally caught their beloved Ren-sama with a girl.

"Jealous?" Yukiko raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yes."

This time, it was Ren-san's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm jealous that despite being a soft-spoken person, Nanami-san can still attract everyone's attention like a moth to flame. However…" She laid her chin on her hands. "I'm not jealous that she attracted yours or those guy's attention whatsoever. Little lamb has a lot of wolves fighting for her and I can already tell that it's going to be a bloody battle. So…can I have my headphones back?"

She held her hand out, waiting for her headphones to drop in her hand.

"Hmm…" He held the headphones in front of her waiting hands and before she could snatch it, he held it back and wore it on his head. Yukiko wanted to punch him for doing such a thing. "Such an interesting thought. Why do you think us wolves are after her?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her impatient side. "Rules are made to be broken. Same concept for those promises that us people selfishly create every time we want or desperately need something. I think you get what I'm saying, right? Ren-san? You, or those guys or maybe even some more, don't follow the rules. It'll be boring if you do after all."

Blinking her eyes open upon hearing laughter, she was greeted by a soft breath-taking smile that even Yukiko was stunned to see. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you laughing? Is there anything you found funny with what I just said?"

Stopping from his laughter, he said, "You're a very interesting one, aren't you my Koneko-chan?" She narrowed her eyes at the reply.

"Interesting?" She didn't understand.

"Hai." He returned her, her headphones, accidentally grazing his hand with hers. She gladly took it, wary of his movements. "I'm surprised you can't see that she's not the only one being chased by wolves." He grinned at her with his pearl white teeth. "Well, I'm sure you'll see it soon. It's not that hard to see."

Sighing at his strangeness, she stood up from her seat, gathering her things in her arms. "Whatever. I'm heading back to class. Don't follow me."

After she left, Ren chuckled, looking away from the jealous-looking girls to stare down at the hand that touched hers. "That's hard to do, Koneko-chan. I'm a wolf after all…"

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

**SRTD: I repeat this, can you please suggest some songs (Japanese Songs) that goes well with Yukiko's personality? Oh, and it has to be a love song. Other than that, please review and tell me the pairing that you want. I'm not sure about it though. Ren looks like a tough opponent. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SRTD: Here's the next chapter! The first one was a bit hard, seeing that I have to create my own character and I just wrote this without any plans. Yeah…a bad idea. Though, I have imagined some of the scenes that would surely appear here so it's not that bad. I just hope this one goes okay…**

**Oh, and by the way, thank you for those who reviewed! . It made me so happy that you did. I thought I sucked after rereading it myself! T.T Also, thank you for going your way to help me by suggesting some songs. I promise I won't disappoint you guys!**

**Song/s: Monochrome by Haruka Tomatsu. Thank you Laevo. It suits her very well! And to those who suggested some songs, thank you as well! They may not be used yet, but I'll think about using it in the future chapters. Thank you very much!**

**Pairing/s: Still don't know any…yeah…please help! T.T Also, is it bad that sometimes, I feel as if having a Reverse Harem would turn the girl a bit selfish or is it just me?**

**Chapter Two – The Pure White Snow**

Ever had a morning where your brother or someone from your family is nose to nose to you with a large grin on his or her face? Or maybe looking at you with that scary glint in their eyes? Well, to Yukiko, that's a normal wake-up call. Odd, but that's what happens when you have a freaky older brother who loves you lots and lots…only this time, it's not her brother who is making her suffer.

"Karen-san. Why…aren't you wearing any pants?" She asked with a deadpan, already used to her brother's "unbreakable love" for her, she didn't really found her new roommate's personality strange. Though…not wearing pants? Now, that's something new.

She was quickly assaulted into a terrifying and suffocating bear hug that made her want to reel back if she wasn't already lying stiff on her bed. "Yukiko-chan~! Ohayo~!" Her new roommate, Murasaki Karen-san, who wants to be a famous idol, rubbed her cheek on Yukiko's, cooing and squealing like a fan girl all the while.

The short purple-haired girl finally got off when Yukiko "accidentally" pushed the girl off of her, sending her free-falling on the ground. "Itai!"

"Gomen." No, she isn't. "It was just a reflex." False, she meant to do it.

The girl grunted before sitting on the ground, peering at her with her entrancing silver eyes. She grinned a foxy grin. "It's okay! I'll never get hurt with just that!" Damn it. So close.

"I see. That's good." Stretching her limbs, she yawned, trying to erase the sleep from her eyes. She smiled internally at the soft pops that graced her ears. "Are you going first in the shower? I can wait. I'm going to fix the things I haven't finished last night." She asked, already moving across the room, the cold tiled floor sending shivers down her spine.

"Sure! I'll save you some hot water!" Karen-san replied, humming with her towel already laid on her shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks." When she heard the door slam close, she sighed, taking the box that held her books.

It was weird. Having some complete stranger so near her after all those years of being alone aside from her enthusiastic brother's company. It surprised her yesterday when, a student from the A-Class, asked her if she wanted to be friends with her since they are roommates and all. And though she answered with an "If you say so", she didn't really fully trust the girl just yet. And judging by her history with people, of course she wouldn't.

The image of Nanami-san who was smiling happily about something and her cheeks flushed with pink flashed through her mind.

She guessed she has one who she could trust in this unpredictable school but…there's no way she would want Yukiko as a friend, right?

Now that she thought about it, apart from their love for music and soft-spoken demeanor, Nanami-san and Yukiko are total opposites. While Nanami-san is a bit shy, Yukiko is not afraid of saying what's inside her head. While Nanami-san is kind, Yukiko doesn't care whatsoever for the strangers around her, treating them as mere acquaintances and nothing more nor anything less. And while Nanami-san is adorable, Yukiko is terrifying and cold, scaring anyone who dare come close to her.

Like Sun and Moon.

Already finished packing, she frowned, lying back on her bed with a huff. Her dark sapphires gazed blankly at the white ceiling, raising a hand up high. She nonchalantly blew a strand of black hair from her face. Oh well, no need to think about such things. She probably won't see the girl again anyways. The freaking school is just too big for them to meet again.

"Yukiko-chan~! I'm finished! Do you want to go inside?!" Karen-san's cheerful voice called. "You can come in! I'm already wearing a towel so no need to be shy~!"

Yeah, it's not the time to think about such things. Especially when your roommate seemingly wants to molest you or something. She let her hand fall back with a tired sigh. "Yeah. I'll be there. You can go out." And the day hasn't even reached its peak yet. Terrific.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"Yadda." A short answer without leaving a shred of hesitation. Cold and merciless.

"Please! Oh, pretty please?! I promise I'll make it up for you! I swear, I don't break promises!" A desperate plea that would make anyone hesitate or think twice.

"Yadda." But this one did not seem to budge.

"But-!" And this one did not have it in her to give up.

"Yadda."

"Yuki-!"

"**Yadda**. That is my final answer. So please." Turning around, sharp blazing blue eyes glared at teary-eyed silver, black tresses swishing in a hypnotic manner. "Leave. Me. Alone." Yukiko narrowed her eyes, challenging the other to make any more excuses.

An hour had passed since both girls left their room, the other visibly sulking while the other was giving an air of irritation. Why?

It was all because the girl touched her boobs. Yes…Karen-san, who is her new and one and only roommate, grabbed her boobs in an attempt to feel how huge they are and to figure out if she could get a reaction from the cold girl.

Karen-san was not disappointed from the reaction she got. In fact, she's still nursing a red hand mark she got on her left cheek.

While other girls would have gotten equally violent or even cried at Yukiko's sudden slap, Karen-san doesn't seem to act pained or angered. In fact, she looked as though she wanted to sacrifice anything just to gain the other's trust once again. Not like Yukiko trusted her yet, but still. Being naked with only their towels as their barrier is already enough. Being grabbed by the boobs? Too much. Far. Too. Much.

The girl sniffed, her lower lip jutting out and Yukiko felt her eyebrow twitch at the cute display. Is she some sort of sadist? Why the hell does she find this cute?

"I-I just wanted to see if Yukiko-chan has bigger boobs than mine…" She took the silence the blue-eyed girl gave her as permission to continue. "And…And I really wanted to be close to Yukiko-chan since she's the first friend I've *sniff*, I've ever made here in school! I-I'm sorry if you don't want to be m-my f-friend anymore b-but please don't h-hate me! I will never forgive myself i-if you start hating me, Yukiko-chan! Waaaaaah! G-Gomenasai!" Karen-san wailed, crying like a newborn baby with tears streaming down her face, cheeks flushed with red as she hiccupped several times.

Yukiko sighed, massaging her temples in an attempt to calm the raging migraine that attacked her head. Honestly, she really didn't hate the girl even though she didn't trust her yet. And it's not like she'll die if she gets grabbed by her boobs…It's just that she's just very surprised when she got grabbed like that! Never in her life, had she been grabbed at her breasts! Even her _Onii-sama_ kept away from such parts whenever he cuddled her in his day-off from work (**SRTD: That's not the point**).

And they a_re_ both girls so it's not as if it's a bad thing, right? She read from those Shoujo manga she secretly bought that girls do it when they're taking a bath…

Hearing the girl say that she is her first friend in the whole school though, only made her annoyance waver. So…she's not the only one…She wondered whether it was mean of her to feel relieved as such words. That, because Karen-san doesn't have any friends, she'll treat Yukiko as one…

She really needs to stop the smile from curling on her lips. It made her feel so selfish.

She finally smiled over the girl's shoulder upon hearing her gasp in shock when Yukiko hugged her close, a hand rubbing the hyperventilating girl's back. "I don't hate you. I…You don't need to say sorry. I'm just, just really surprised when you did it. I'm sorry that I lashed out on you since no one have ever done what you did. And…" She held the purple-haired girl's shoulders as she leaned away, staring at her eyes. "You're my first friend as well. Because of that, I can never hate you."

With those words, she smiled, eyes crinkling as happiness overflowed in her being.

Karen-san's breath hitched, eyes widening at her smile. She thought at the back of her head whether her smile looked weird. She never smiled in such a long time after all.

"Since you think of me as your friend… Can you…can you teach me what it's like to have a friend?"

The dazzling smile answered her question and Yukiko could only smile wider. It was a good thing no one was around to see her smile or she'll seriously hide away in her room for a _long_ time.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"Kya! Ren-sama!"

Yukiko closed her eyes, eyebrows scrunching together at the "Kya! Kya!" that she keep on hearing. They sound like some sort of new species of a bird. Seriously, she blamed herself for forgetting to bring her headphones along. If this is what she'll hear every morning, she'll gladly destroy her ears using her headphones and iPod even if it means she won't hear any music for a while.

She inhaled…then exhaled. "Annoying." She muttered under her breath. Now that she thought about it, she's been saying that word several times since she came here in this school. Maybe that'll be her new quote from now on…

"Matsuoka!" She turned her head and saw Kurusu-san waving at her with a large smile on his face. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Kurusu-san." She nodded at the boy who was walking towards her.

She blinked at the sight of his unwavering smile. "You look happy." Perhaps, too happy, she added warily in her head.

"I do?" Cerulean blue glowed cheerfully. "I do, don't I? I'm just really excited for today's class. I heard that today is something very important for all of us students."

Yukiko raised a fine eyebrow. "Important? And how did you find out this information?"

Kurusu-san took a vacant seat beside her and leaned eagerly forward. He whispered, eyes darting around to look for eavesdroppers, "While I was passing down the corridor, I accidentally heard Hyuga-sensei talking to a pink-haired teacher that today, our partners will be decided."

"Partners?" It sounded bad. She never had a partner when it comes to music before. Plus, doesn't their class have an odd number? 31 to be exact. "I…see…" No, she doesn't.

The blonde blinked, worried. She thought it odd for the boy to look worried about her. He doesn't know her and is practically a stranger to him. Why would he be worried? "Are you okay, Matsuoka? You look a bit pale than usual."

She mentally snorted. Pale than usual? She's always pale. But she answered nonetheless. "I'm okay. Thanks for sharing that information with me. Even if we just met."

Kurusu-san waved it off with a sheepish smile. Though he looked like he didn't believed her when she said she's okay. She ignored it. There's no way she'll tell him why. They just met, why would she? Karen-san and Nanami-san are the only ones she trusted in this place and they will be the only ones she'll tell her problems with.

Strong arms wrapped around her tired frame, prompting a quiet gasp to escape her slightly-parted lips.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Koneko-chan." A deep sensual voice whispered at her ear. Kurusu-san looked like a tomato, Yukiko thought as she turned around to look at the perpetrator.

"Ohayo, Ren-san." She then added as she felt the heat of the glares thrown at her. "Can you please let go? It's annoying."

The man chuckled, breath tickling her ear as he moved to only hug her tighter. "Now, why should I do that Koneko-chan? I'm perfectly comfortable with you here in my arms."

"You're heavy. Let go. It's too suffocating." He didn't replied. Only smirking with his azure blue eyes laughing down at her. "How mean, Koneko-chan. And here I thought cats love to cuddle with their masters."

Yukiko glared at the implication, hissing like a cat. "You're not my master. I follow no one. Now, let go or I swear I'm going to break your arms off and sell it to your precious fan girls."

Chuckling one last time, he finally let her go, calmly gazing at her and Kurusu-san. The hell is he looking at?

"You're not stealing my Koneko-chan, are you Munchkin?" He only smirked at the other's offended yelp of "Who are you calling, Munchkin?! Bastard!"

"You look like you're getting to close with her so I decided to interrupt your rather close…" He glanced at the still-glaring Yukiko. "…conversation."

Yukiko saw a flash of emotion in his eyes and frowned. Is that…jealousy? She shook her head. Why would this playboy get jealous? It's not like she's getting close with Kurusu-san as he had annoyingly implied. And plus, why get jealous when he has an army of fan girls getting in line for him? Troublesome bastard.

"Steal?! What the heck are you talking about?! And why are you treating her like a pet anyways?!" Kurusu-san demanded, looking a bit angry. "She has a name, you know!" The girl between the two males decided to stop any further interaction. She doesn't want to have someone fight because of her.

"That's enough, Kurusu-san. It's not like his words are going to hurt me. It's just a nickname, don't worry too much about it." She looked back at the blonde and crossed her arms.

"But!"

"It's okay. Leave it. You don't want to cause a ruckus in your first day of classes here, do you?" She glared at him to shut him up when he opened his mouth to retort.

Glaring at Ren, he grumbled, "Fine. Just…" Kurusu-san looked at her with an odd look on his face. "Just tell me if he goes too far."

"What are you trying to say, Munchkin? I'll never do anything that she'll hate. She's my Koneko-chan. Not a pet." Ren-san interjected. Yukiko sighed in annoyance and Kurusu-san's eye twitched.

"Alright! All of you, go back to your seats!" Hyuga-sensei ordered, as he slammed the door shut behind him, much to her relief.

She'll go find a painkiller later. Her head is killing her.

A hand patted her head. "See you later, Koneko-chan."

"Don't pat her head like that, Ren!" The blonde exclaimed before waving at Yukiko. "See ya, Matsuoka!" She nodded at the two, laying her head on her hand.

"Okay, listen up! I have something very important to tell you!" He said when everyone finally went to their places. "I already know that all of you already passed the entrance exams but that isn't enough to tell us teachers that all of you are ready to either become an idol or a composer! The real battle only begins today!" He shushed the mutters that quickly began soon after.

"People in the idol course, raise your hands!" A number of people raised her hand, and she noticed in the corner of her eyes that Ren-san and Kurusu-san belonged to those people. She didn't raised her hand.

"Alright. Those who is in the musical composition course, raise your hands!" Those who didn't raised their hands before, followed. Yukiko still didn't raised her hand.

"Now, all of you. Those who are in the idol course and those who are in the musical composition course are going to study together so that you'll be able to acquaint yourselves with each other. But!" He slammed his hands on his desk, making some of the students jump in surprise.

"By the end of the first term, idol course students and composition students will pair up!" At this, dread, filled Yukiko. What? She gulped, hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to calm herself. She didn't know about this! Why didn't anyone tell her this?! Glancing around, she noticed everyone was shocked as well. No one knew…No one knew and now she'll pay for the consequences! She can't pick between the two! It has always been her dream to become both an idol and a composer! She shook her head, unable to believe what she's hearing.

"And your partner doesn't necessarily have to come from S-Class." Yukiko jerked her head, hearing the statement. Doesn't have to come from S-Class…Nanami-san? Karen-san? She can be with them? But…how can she pair up with them when she doesn't even know which course to pick?!

"You can pick from A-Class, B-Class, or any class. Your graduation audition will be formed in that pairing and the road to a major debut will be opened to a victorious pair! However…" What now? She groaned, face set in a hard stoic mask.

"There is one rule that you are not allowed to break! That rule is…romance is absolutely forbidden! It is the academy's rule!" She sighed. She thought it was going to become worse…

As the man began on about the partners written on the paper pasted on the board, Yukiko finally snapped. She raised her hand, eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Matsuoka-san, is there anything you want to say?" The whole class looked back to look at her with accusing eyes. She paid it no heed.

"And what if I want both courses?" All of them looked incredulous at what she said.

"Is she crazy?!"

"That's stupid."

"She's just saying that so Ren-sama can take notice of her!"

"She should just shut up."

Hyuga-sensei slammed his hand on the desk again, halting the insults and accusations nonchalantly being delivered on the poor girl.

"Enough! All of you better shut up or I swear, I'm going to kick you out of this class!" That stopped them. "Accusing Matsuoka-san such things…all of you should know better! You should respect her dream! So what if she wanted to become both? Are you all jealous of her?!" All of them bowed their heads, flinching. "If you want to know whether she's telling the truth, then why don't we all listen to the solo she's going to record by Monday?"

Said girl gasped and snapped her head at the man's determined face. He peered at her with a gentle smile. "The principal allowed it after I talked to him about it yesterday and said that he wanted to hear you sing and to prove us that you can make your dream come true."

She exhaled, disbelief written all over her face. "Do you accept the principal's invitation?"

"I…" She took a deep breath and determinedly look back as well, eyes blazing with emotions as she replied,

"I accept."

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"Give this to Jinguji-san and then you can work on the solo the principal wanted to hear." The man, Ringo-san who is wearing a long curly pink wig held by a white and yellow headband, told her with cute smile on his face. "His partner just finished the song so all he needs to do is practice." He told Yukiko when she opened her mouth to ask why. Not like Yukiko could. She felt shocked at the information. She was guessing the man's partner is a girl due to the fact that his partner is eager to give her his song. Two syllables, Fan. Girl.

Nodding silently, she obeyed the other, turning around to leave. She paused when a hand held her shoulder. "Good luck. I want to listen to your song as well, Yukiko-chan."

Her sapphire eyes softened like they did when she's happy (as a replacement to the smile she barely had on her face) and nodded. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I shall not disappoint you."

With a wave, she left and went to boy's dorm. It was odd, the strange warm feeling stirring inside her, making her heart beat twice than usual. She had never felt like this before especially since no one has ever thought of doing what her teachers and her brother did. It made her so happy, she barely listened in class earlier, something that she usually frowned upon. Now, she barely cared and only took it as a blessing in disguise. That, even if she hated the school, she still gained something much better.

A chance.

Something that she didn't have before and was now accepting. She hoped that this chance shall prove her and her parents that she isn't the same girl that she was before.

With that thought, she turned around a corner. An extremely sad voice saying, "What am I going to do?!"

"Wah!" The voice exclaimed. She bumped into someone, that someone falling on her in a very awkward position that only increased the pain in her head. Because she was so happy, she forgot to drink a painkiller! So stupid!

"Itai… That hurt." Tell her about it. "I'm sorry. A-Are you alright-!?" Alright? It's pretty much obvious, isn't it? Her face must look like it's in pain right now. Asking a stupid question when the one he bumped to is under him…idiot. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of wide burning ruby red eyes that were both gazing at her with an amazed look that she could not understand. "I…" He started, voice faltering.

"Now, now. What's with this position? Are you trying to take advantage of my Koneko-chan?" A very familiar voice commented with an underlying tone of annoyance.

"Ren-san/Ren!" She and the boy above her, who was still draped on her body and didn't seem to notice their position, said in unison.

Ren-san was smirking but Yukiko can clearly see the frown on his eyebrows, as though he's irritated about something. "Are you planning on staying in that position, Otoya-kun? I thought you're innocent with the way you act but this? You're turning into a wolf little by little, Otoya-kun." A flash and Yukiko blinked. Did his eyes glowed for a minute there? How weird. "Attacking my Koneko-chan like that. You should really stand up before I do something that I'll regret." He sounded angry, his voice sending shivers down their spines.

The two blinked in unison until the thought finally settled on the red-head's head. He blushed, eyes widening before he finally got off, bowing frantically as he apologized. "Gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai!"

"Don't make too much fuss about it. You just bumped into me and nothing more. Are you okay?" She asked, taking the hand Otoya-san offered her.

"Eh?"

"You hit your shoulder against the wall when I bumped into you." She pointed at his right shoulder.

"A-Ah! Y-You saw that?! I'm, I'm okay." He was still blushing, gazing at her with wide eyes until those wide eyes held a look of recognition. "Ah! You're, you're Yuki-chan!" He exclaimed rather loudly as a boy with long dark blue hair –the one who interrupted them back at lunch the other day- went outside Ren-san's room, curious about the conversation.

"Yuki-chan?" She asked, tilting her head.

The red-head laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I just thought that it was cool of you to help Nanami back there before the entrance exams. So I uhm…" He gazed away from her. "I thought that I should give you a nickname is all..."

"It's okay. As long as it's not degrading, I'm fine with it."

An arm closed around her shoulders. "I'm happy that you made a new friend, Koneko-chan. But it pains me that you're forgetting me here."

"And I should care, why?" She asked unconcerned.

Ren-san moved in front of her and softly grabbed a lock of her long black hair. What he did next surprised them and also the boy with the long hair.

He kissed it.

Ren-san didn't take off his eyes from her, watching her expression. She has wide eyes, unmoving from the hand that had her hair. If that surprised them though, what she said next definitely added into it.

"Why are you eating my hair? Are you hungry?" She asked, finally calming down from her surprise. She scowled however, pissed by his actions. "If you eat my hair, I promise you that I'll shave your own hair and turn it into some sort of trophy in my room."

At first, he looked shocked. Then he looked a bit disappointed. And soon, he laughed loudly, the hand letting go of her hair to comb his own light orange hair. He left them gaping at him with varying expressions on their faces. He sounded shocked, exasperated, and a bit amused.

After calming down, he smirked, shaking his head. "You're really one of a kind, aren't you? And here I thought you finally noticed." He sighed, looking back at the boy and Otoya-san. "Oh well. I'll just work harder then. Wouldn't want to lose you to other wolves." He grinned back at her.

"You're weird." She glared at him, then tilted to the side to look at Otoya-san. "I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you, Otoya-san."

"A-Ah…Nice to meet you as well, Yuki-chan." He smiled uncertainly. Before she could leave with a nod though, he perked up. "Oh, yeah! Yuki-chan!" She looked back over her shoulder. "Nani?"

"What course are you taking?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Idol and composition course." She said with a bit of pride in her voice.

Both the long-haired boy and Otoya-san looked shocked. "Eh?!" Otoya-san looked at her in disbelief. "That's possible?"

Ren-san walked around and placed his arms around her, chin on her head. She ignored him. "Hai. I was surprised as well seeing that this is the first time I've heard of it."

The long-haired boy (she really needs to know the guy's name. It's hard to call him that) asked him, "The principal allowed it?"

"Of course he did, Masato. She wouldn't be saying it if he didn't, ne?" There was something off with his voice.

Masato-san (Finally! A name) only nodded, uncaring about the strange tone as though he was used to it.

"Then…" Large hands grabbed her shoulders. "Can you tell me how you make your lyrics?" Otoya-san desperately asked her, eyes watery with hope.

"Sure." She told him, not minding his questions like she did with others. Somehow, she felt as though anything would work out fine with this boy. As though he's someone who would understand any pain or happiness.

"Really?!" She nodded and proceeded to explain.

"I create my lyrics through emotion. You know how emotions control us humans?" He nodded, eyes fully focused on her. "With emotion, whether sad, happy, or anger, when you write it down, you are able to create something different. Something that will come close to the listener's hearts so that they can understand what you are trying to say. If you want them to be happy, you must write it down thinking of happy thoughts. If you want them to feel in love, you must write it thinking what it's like to fall in love. And that goes the same with other emotions. It is like painting or writing stories. Without using emotion, the one who is looking at it will feel nothing." She explained, feeling the arms around her gripping her tighter in his embrace. "Though, you may also find something that will motivate you or remind you of something which will help you a lot in creating your song. At least, that is what I do whenever I create mine. I hope it helps." She finished, closing her eyes.

Otoya-san hugged her, making her eyes snap open and the arms around her to fall away. "Arigato! That helped me so much more than you think!" He let go, a beautiful warm smile on his face. "I promise that after I make the song with Nanami, you're the first one who'll listen to it!"

Her eyes softened, and her lips twitched. "You're welcome, Otoya-san. I look forward to it."

He let go. "I have to go now! I got to tell Nanami! I'll see you around, Yuki-chan! Ren! Masato!" He said, waving at them. She waved back.

"Well…that was interesting." Ren-san commented, still staring at her. She blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I think I shall double my efforts in fighting."

"What do you mean?" Fighting? Masato-san also looked equally confused at his words.

"The wolves are already getting your scent, feeling the need to catch you faster and take down their enemies." He paused, smirking. "But I won't give up. That'll make me a coward, ne?"

"I don't understand you." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Here." She handed him a piece of paper. "Ringo-sensei asked me to give this to you. He said that your partner is finished with your song and that you should practice it."

"Why, thank you. How can I make it up for you?" He asked, leaning forward with the smirk not disappearing.

"Don't annoy me. That's all that I want. If you please excuse me, I'll be leaving." She informed them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Masato-san." Masato-san nodded. "Good night to the both of you."

"Good night, Koneko-chan. Sweet dreams. Don't be afraid to come to me if you ever have a nightmare." He added, purposefully aggravating her.

"In your dreams, Ren-san."

"Indeed. But I'm hoping that my dreams shall come true, Koneko-chan."

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

Music filled the air inside the recording studio, her eyes shut tight as she imagined everything, her _Onii-sama_, her siblings Natsume and Sakura, Nanami-san and Karen-san listening to her song. They are smiling at her, loving every words that left her mouth as music formed after it.

_~Monochrome~_

_Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera_

_Tentai ni te wo nobashite_

_Ikikau negai kanjite iru ne_

_Subete wa ima monokuroomu no naka_

_Sotto koboreta shiroi iki_

_Tsutaetakatta kotoba no katachi_

_Kitto nukumori no bun dake_

_Sora wa honnori akaruku natta_

_Sono senaka wo osu deai_

_Sore wa nozonda inishieishon_

_Jitto kurayami me wo korasu_

_Kodoku wa mou owatte ita_

_Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa_

_Kasanari au junpaku he_

_Watashi atta mirai he no yasashii yuuki_

_Daremo shiranai sekai no_

_Yoake wo matte iru kodou_

_Hikari wo tsurete tabidatsu watashi ni hajimaru ashita_

_Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera_

_Tentai ni te wo nobashite_

_Ikikau negai shinjite iru yo_

_Subete wa ima monokuroomu no naka_

_Tsuyoi ishi ga ugoite iru_

_Michikake ni jibun wo utsushite_

_Mou mayowazuni ikeru to_

_Hohoemu me ni kirameku rashin_

_Kogoeta kioku wo tokasu_

_Te ni ireta ai to tomoni_

_Furimukazuni kanjiaou sora no kanata_

_Sorezore ga tadoru kidou_

_Tatoe mou aenakute mo_

_Hikari ga miseru ginga no dokoka de tsunagatte iru ne_

_Chiru hoshi wa suna no you ni_

_Mata mune wo amaku naderu_

_Shizuka ni nemuru yume no zanzou_

_Subete wa mada monokuroomu no naka_

_Daremo shiranai sekai no_

_Yoake wo matte iru kodou_

_Hikari wo tsurete tabidatsu watashi ni hajimaru ashita_

_Mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera_

_Tentai ni te wo nobashite_

_Ikikau negai shinjite iru yo_

_Subete wa ima monokuroomu no naka_

She let a smile grace her lips, not knowing that there was someone watching her. Someone who's name is Ichinose Tokiya.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

**SRTD: Whew! That was so long! This is the first time I created a 5k+ story! I hope you like it and review~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SRTD: Tiring. I still have my other stories to update and I'm feeling lazy to do it. What's a good motivation to continue a fanfic? **

**Song/s: None for now. I guess I'll place some songs in the future chapters. For now, it's all about building relationships with others. Thanks again for those who suggested some songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except for the OC's.**

**In this Chapter, Yukiko finally meets a very enthusiastic Natsuki who wants to bake (God, have mercy). I also don't know whether this is considered an AU, though I guess that's a stupid question with Yukiko in the picture but does Syo know Natsuki's story? If he does, forget I asked. I haven't played the game nor read the manga completely. But I have watched the anime and that didn't told me anything. It just told me that HEAVENS quickly lost to STARISH in such a short time. They should've added more drama in there.**

**Chapter Three – A Bright Snowflake in His Hands**

Black wisps caressed her soft pale white skin, acting as a river of curtain that hid her cold blue eyes from the world, and from the glow the blinding light gave her from above. She laid there seemingly asleep if it wasn't for her small slender fingers that idly played with the crumpled paper in her hands.

Yukiko gazed longingly at the stuffed animal being advertised in the television. Stupid, isn't it? That a person like her is acting like a spoiled brat. It may seem weird to other people, a cold person wanting a stuffed animal but she just can't help it! It's just so cute!

She didn't know when it started but ever since she was five, she had started craving for cute things, the number one prey being her cute little siblings that always went out to seek for her hugs and smiles whenever she's around. Natsume and Sakura. But since she was forbidden from going near them except when _Onii-sama _is home, she didn't get to do such things. Especially since she is also forbidden from going outside far too much, always locked up in her room like a prisoner.

Now that she is finally out of the confines of her room, she's feeling it again!

When Karen-san found out, she squealed and hugged the life out of Yukiko, stating like there's some kind of revolution going on or something, that she'll shower her with many cute things on her birthday (December 22nd) and will invite everyone along. Yukiko immediately stopped her, saying that she doesn't need to do such a thing and it would only bring trouble. The girl then waved it off as if it didn't matter and left, a determined fire blazing in her silver eyes. She could've chased after the girl but she knows she doesn't stand a chance against the girl's stubbornness. She's as stubborn as a rock.

Now that she's alone though, she can't stop looking at the stuffed animal. A chick. Just a chick. A cute yellow chick that is currently staring at her with its cute black eyes. Piyo-chan, is its name. It's so cute she wants to hug it non-stop even if it means it's permanently stuck to her like glue!

Sighing, she rolled over on her bed and curled up into a ball. She doesn't have enough money to buy one though, no matter how much she wants one. And it's not like she can ask Karen-san to buy her one either, it's too selfish of her!

She's not pouting…she's not pouting…! She took her sleek black cellphone from the side and gazed at her expression.

She's pouting, alright.

She silently rejoiced that Karen-san isn't here right now because if she is, she knows that she won't live until the next day because of the other's suffocating hugs. That, and the fact that she'll never let it go, teasing her until she won't be able to face the outside world again since her face would look like freshly picked red strawberries.

"Piyo…chan…" She took a white-clothed pillow from the side and buried her face in it. "I...mpph...puh…mph…muff!" Translation: I want you so much!

Great. She's becoming delirious.

Pushing the pillow from her face, she sighed again. "Ah…I should do something about these cravings…maybe I should buy an ice cream?" She asked herself, then shook her head soon after. "Maybe I'll just bake a cake. A huge one. That'll be much better." Nodding, she jumped out of her bed, shuffling towards the door after turning off the TV.

She didn't worry too much about her looks. Simply wearing an off shoulder white shirt with long sleeves that reached the tip of fingers, tight faded black jeans that clung to her legs but didn't appear improper and a pair of black boots, tying her long black hair up in an elegant high ponytail that made her simple appearance look more graceful.

Looking back at their room, she exhaled. She hoped she could stop these cravings soon. Because if she didn't, she isn't sure if she could stop it from getting seen by everyone. And that's the last thing that she wanted to happen.

The smirk that Ren-san gave her last night flashed through her mind and her grip on the doorknob got tighter.

Definitely not gonna happen.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"We should really stop meeting like this. People would begin talk." Yukiko stated as she leaned back on her elbows, waiting for the red-head to escape out of the pain he's currently in right now and to get out of this suggestive position that would surely create misunderstandings to anyone who sees it if the boy doesn't stand right now.

"Eh? T-That voice…" Red eyes blinked once, twice before widening comically at the sight of a very familiar girl that he had taken a liking to ever since that Fateful day. "Y-Yuki-chan!"

His mouth formed into an 'o' as he tipped his head to the side with a puzzled look on his boyish face. "What are you doing there?"

The raven-haired girl deadpanned. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that right now? Especially since this already happened once and has us both ending in the same position? With _me_ on the ground?" Otoya-san laughed sheepishly. "Just get off of me before I attempt to hit your head."

The red-head got up in a blur of red streak. "Gomen!" He sweat-dropped, rubbing his head with a nervous grin.

"What got you so worked up over for anyways? If you're running over me like some bulldozer means something important, right?" She asked as she stood up, crossing her arms under her chest. "Spill."

"Well…" Otoya-san glanced away from her, still rubbing his head. "I was in a hurry to meet up with Natsuki and Syo 'cause I forgot something back in my room. They're both at the kitchen they borrowed right now and are going to help me bake some cakes for Nanami." He explained, letting his hand fall down.

"Nanami-san? Why? Is there some sort of celebration going on?" The boy shook his head.

"No. Not really. You see…she's kind of a bit down right now and earlier in class, someone wrote something on the blackboard that got her…well…upset. So, we thought we could bake something to cheer her up." Yukiko narrowed her eyes, noticing that he hid some valuable information. Like, for example, what was written on the board? She let it go, heading for the more important business.

"Is that so? And did you catch this someone?" She almost growled, scaring the red-head with the demonic aura that suddenly enveloped her small form but she didn't care. Someone dare upset Nanami-san? Once she finds who this someone is, she'll be sure to make him pay. With a prank or two, she thought venomously.

Oh great, now she thinks like her _Onii-sama_.

"W-Well. N-No. Not really. W-We were trying to cheer her up after that." He raised placating hands in front of him as to save himself from dying or maybe to save himself from witnessing a bloodbath, or both, she didn't know which.

"Fine." She pursed her lips, the aura receding back in her body. The red-head sweat-dropped. "Since I'm going to the kitchen as well anyways, why don't I accompany you? Maybe I could help you guys as well since I have some experience in baking." She suggested, feeling a bit awkward but didn't dare show it to the other.

Otoya-san looked pretty much delighted. With pink flowers and sparkling lights at the background. She repressed herself from twitching. "Really?!" He grabbed her hands in his own.

"Yeah…Sure…" She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Great! Let's go!" He released her hands and pumped his arm up in rejoice before leading the way, reminding her -ironically enough- of a dog.

"You sure are a good friend! Nanami is going to be very happy! I'm sure of it!" He grinned childishly.

"I'm not really her friend." She muttered, glancing away.

Yes…she's sure of it. She's going to regret coming with this guy. Especially since the boy is making cute faces like that. Damn it. And here she thought she'll find a way to forget her cravings…

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"We're here!" Otoya-san announced as he opened the door leading to the kitchen. Yukiko peeked inside, seeing different kinds of ingredients lined up on the counter.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Natto and…fermented squid? She thought they were baking. What the hell are they making (it rhymed)? Are they trying to experiment or something? She didn't understand the feeling of pity for Nanami-san who was going to be the one eating the food they're baking.

"I'm so happy to be able to make good use of my hobby for you, Otoya-kun~!" Natsuki, Yukiko guessed, informed them upon entering the kitchen, Kurusu-san standing beside him with a scowl and...Fear in his eyes? Yukiko noted it all warily.

"Baking cake is so much fun!" The blonde cried out in delight. Cake…Strange ingredients…oh…_Onii-sama_. She blinked, finally getting the picture. Oh…so that's what's going on. Glancing at the red-head and shorter blonde from the corner of her eyes, she guessed that Otoya-san didn't know while Kurusu-san knows.

"Oh! And by the way, I took Yuki-chan with me!" Otoya-san helpfully added, catching the two blondes' attention.

"Matsuoka!" Kurusu-san panicked when he saw her, color draining from his skin. "Leave! You should leave now if you want to live!" He grasped her shoulders in his small but firm hands, shaking her as if to wake her up from this sick dream.

"Eh~? You're Yuki-chan? Syo-chan's new friend?" The taller blonde asked, blinking his huge green eyes as he looked at her so innocently, she wondered how a cute guy like this could possibly make such an abomination. Then again, she really shouldn't talk. Her _Onii-sama _proved to her just how wrong it is to judge a person by his looks alone.

All of a sudden, she blinked at the sight of hearts popping out of the guy's background. What the heck are those and where the hell did they come from? "Hello! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki!" Shinomiya-san cried out before appearing in front of her like some sort of ninja and pushing Kurusu-san out of the way. What the-?!

Feeling the sudden need to breathe, Yukiko finally noticed that she was being suffocated into a hug by the glasses-wearing blonde. "It's nice to finally meet Syo-chan's friend~!" He sang to her, his voice rumbling beside her ear that was pushed against his muscled chest. "Nice to meet you too." She said, though she wondered whether they can even hear her when her face is being suffocated in his chest.

"Stop it, Natsuki! Let go of her! You're going to suffocate her!" Kurusu-san warned.

Shinomiya-san immediately relinquished her from his tight hold, frowning in concern. "Ah! Gomen, Yuki-chan!" Otoya-san and Kurusu-san stood beside her, holding her shoulders and asking her if she was okay.

"It's okay." She calmly said, not really feeling anything since she was used to her _Onii-sama's _much more suffocating hugs.Looking at their confused looks, she guessed that they thought it weird that she didn't reacted like they thought she would. "I'm fine."

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill her?!" The shorter blonde rounded at the green-eyed blonde, blue eyes accusing. Shinomiya-san looked like a kicked puppy, she noted.

"Kurusu-san…" She called, feeling something twisting in her gut at the sight of the tears in the corner of Shinomiya-san's eyes. How the hell does he do that?! "It's okay. Leave it. He was only trying to welcome me, not kill me. It isn't his fault that he's strong." She said, looking away from them to stand up straight, thus, not seeing the look of shock she garnered from the taller blonde.

"Anyways. Aren't you guys supposed to be baking, not starting an argument?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow at the three with her hands on her hips. "Nanami-san isn't going to wait you know."

All three suddenly snapped out of their worry and moved into their places, Otoya-san and Kurusu-san right beside her. Though Kurusu-san looked like he wanted to bolt already.

"Sou~! We should bake~! Bake~! Bake~! Bake~!" Shinomiya sang out of the blue, skipping back to his station.

She saw Kurusu-san blanch at the fermented squid in Shinomiya-san's hand. So he was serious about using that one. She wondered how it would taste in her tongue. It has been a long time she last tasted an odd experimented food.

"You two are about to see what Hell looks like." Kurusu-san muttered ominously, looking at them with exasperated eyes. The red-head beside her looked at the short blonde with curiosity at his words. Yukiko was only curious at whatever the glasses-wearing blonde will make for them.

She watched as the blonde took a bowl, a blender, and some eggs. "First, eggs!" She was slightly surprised at how good he was at cracking eggs. He didn't even hesitated like most people would.

"Woah!"

"Eggs are the only thing he's good with." Kurusu-san grumbled.

At Kurusu-san's words, she finally understood what he meant at the next ingredients that Shinomiya-san poured in the blender. "Wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate!" The first three were normal but when he poured the chocolate, it was still in the chocolate wrapper.

She already knows what'll happen next.

Beside her, Kurusu-san shouted against a megaphone that he got out of nowhere, and Otoya-san sweat-dropping at the sight. "Hey! Stop!"

As if not hearing anything, or maybe he was ignoring it or was being a closet sadist, he merely continued. "And then the secret ingredients: Tabasco sauce, chili sauce, Natto, fermented squid…" There goes the fermented squid. He then pushed the button and mixed it all together. Both boys beside her looked like they were about to faint.

"I told you to stop!"

After a few minutes, he poured the mixed ingredients in the cupcake holders with a satisfied smile on his face. "Normally, I'd cook them in an oven, but here, I'll just use a strong fire all at once!" He then took a blowtorch out and…Yukiko tilted her head to the side. Burn them all at once? Its taste would be like coal then, wouldn't it?

He stopped and took off the mask, smiling at them with a close-eyed smile. "It's ready! They have the perfect chocolate color!"

As the smoke cleared, she saw pitch-black burnt cakes falling all over the place. For someone who has glasses, his eyesight sure is poor, Yukiko thought with a chuckle behind her hand. She looked to the side and almost laughed out loud at the two guys who are looking quite pitiful, hugging each other as if they are about to meet their executioner. Frankly, she didn't blame them with such a thought.

"Syo-chan! You'll be the first to try it!" He announced, a spoon raised up in front of him.

Seeing a chance to save them, she spoke up. "Shinomiya-san…" The three looked at her. "As an apology from earlier, can I have a taste first before Kurusu-san?"

The two looked at her as if she is crazy and is having a death wish. "Matsuoka! What the hell are you doing?! Didn't you _see_ what he poured in that blender?!" The blue-eyed blonde hissed at her in a hushed voice. "It'll kill you!"

She shook her head at him before whispering back, "Don't worry. I'm not blind. I definitely saw what he put there. I have an older brother who has the same talent for cooking as he is. Maybe even worse than his." At their silent question as to why she's still alive and not six feet under the ground, she answered, "Due to the fact that he cooks most of the food when he's at home, I got used to it that I can even drink or eat something poisonous and won't die in the process. A very interesting skill now that I think about it since I was fed by something poisonous once. Besides, at least Shinomiya-san would be happy that someone wants to eat his food, ne?" She finished, shooting them a look, knowing that they were already thinking of a plan to survive through the night.

At their guilty looks, she nodded and went closer to the excited blonde. "Can I?" She asked politely.

The blonde beamed at her. "Really?! Wah! I'm so happy! Not even Syo-chan likes to eat anything I make!" So he does know. Well, he's not stupid from the sharp glint hidden under the innocent green eyes of his so she guessed that it isn't that much of a surprise for her.

"Say aaaaah~!" He sang, pushing the spoon at her slightly-parted lips. As the spoon touched her lips, she took a bite from the spoon and tasted it in her mouth, chewing the slight crunchy food that the expectant-looking blonde in front of her made.

"Matsuoka/Yuki-chan!" The other two from the back called out to her worriedly. They were probably imagining several different scenarios of her dying in front of them. She let them. It's not like she'll die with this.

She tasted something spicy…salty…and sweet all in one go and she was feeling lucky her own taste buds were destroyed a long time ago by another terrifying abomination because if it hadn't, she would probably get an indigestion. Swallowing it, she licked her lips.

"Unique." Otoya-san and Kurusu-san dropped anime-style at the back at her strange reply. "It tastes spicy, too salty because of the squid, and has a lingering of touch of sweetness in it that makes the food oddly special in its own way. Plus, due to the fact that you burned it all in one go, the burnt parts toned down the Natto you put in it. All in all, it's edible." She said, staring steadily back at the shocked emeralds. Apparently, he was also shocked that she didn't faint.

She smiled softly at him, making his eyes widen at the expression. "You're a much better cook than _Onii-sama_. I hope you continue cooking. If you do, I'd like to taste some more of it in the future." After uttering those words, she blinked. Did she really just smiled back there? No way. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the two already left. She sighed in relief, not minding their cowardliness. At least he was the only one saw her smile. She didn't want too many witnesses to her strange smile.

Looking back at the frozen blonde, she frowned. Is her smile really that strange? Maybe she should stop trying to smile if this is how they're going to react. She leaned closer to gaze up at his shadowed eyes. "Hey. Are you alright? You suddenly froze there and I-! Wah!" Warmth enveloped her as his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, hugging her close to his chest, her hair trailing back in a hypnotic sway. Her sapphire blue eyes widened in shock, her heart skipping a beat.

W-What? What's going on?! Why is he hugging her? He's not going to cry is he?!

"S-Shinomiya-san! Are you alright?! Y-You're not going to cry, are you?" She voiced her thoughts, her usually aloof tone going a bit higher due to her panic. "Gomen, if I said or did anything wrong. I-I shouldn't have asked you if I could eat it. I mean. You made it for Kurusu-san and Nanami-san, ne?" Then again, both Kurusu-san, Nanami-san, and Otoya-san would probably die if she hadn't ate it.

"No…I…" He stuttered out. He gulped. "Arigatou…" His voice deepening a tinge, gaining a slightly silky tone that would've turn any girl into a pile of goo. But just like everything else, she was used to it due to her playboy of a brother. Strange. He sounded a bit different.

How the hell did the cooking class evolve into something like this? This is why she doesn't understand the people around her. They're too bipolar for her to understand.

"You're welcome?" It ended as a question due to the oddness of it all.

As silence progressed and he still didn't let go, she finally spoke up. Just in time because her stomach is already growling in hunger. Where is an ice cream when you need one? "Uhm…I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can you let go now? I think I'm going to die in hunger if I don't eat anything."

Slowly, if a little hesitant, he let go, letting them fall from her waist but he didn't took a step back. Worried, she leaned forward again and was shocked to see him blushing with wide eyes staring on the ground.

Weird. Men…are so weird.

"Kurusu-san might want to taste a bite from the cake you made now." She said out of the blue, almost slapping herself from doing so. Oh well. It was payback for leaving her here to deal with the awkwardness of being suddenly hugged. Let them feel a bit of her misery.

In a blink of an eye, the expression disappeared and was replaced by a determined and childish look that made Yukiko think that she just imagined all that happened earlier. If it wasn't for the blush on his face, she would've thought so too.

"Right~! Syo-chan must taste my creation~! Just one bite~!" He cheerfully sang, taking the plate from the table and moving to the window with a bag on his back that appeared out of nowhere. Again. Are these people magicians? Where the hell do they get these things? "Ja ne~! Yuki-chan~! Hope to see ya around~!" He waved before jumping out of the window.

Shrugging blankly, she padded towards the freezer and took a vanilla-flavored ice cream in a large container, licking her lips. She sat on the counter and swung her legs back and forth, humming lowly as she ate the ice cream in her hands.

Well, at least something good came out of this little misadventure of hers.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

The next day wasn't anything special to her. Just the same with half of the class glaring at her with jealousy. Though Ren wasn't there, she had noticed when she looked around in boredom, which was odd since the guy had never skipped before. Kurusu-san was also absent, though she kind of knew why and didn't really questioned it.

Apart from almost committing murder during the mornings, it was mostly uneventful. That is, until it finally reached the end of the day.

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

"Can you please bring this to Kurusu Syo? He got a bad stomach ache today and is currently confined in his room." Hyuuga-sensei explained as he passed her the papers for the test he gave them earlier. It was a bit hard but not impossible to answer. "You're not going to do anything important, are you?"

"…No. Not really. Sure. I'll give it to him." She agreed with clipped phrases, taking the papers from him and walked down the hallway, looking around the place. She hoped she won't see or bump into Ren-san in this premises. That would be extremely annoying. Especially since she's not really in the mood right now to deal with his flirty personality since her headphones broke down on her this morning when she was attempting to block the screeching sound of the wails and cries coming from the disappointed fan girls.

That was the first time she thought of murdering a fellow classmate.

Arriving in front of their room, she knocked shortly about three times. At the sound of the doorknob being turned, she raised her head with a blank face.

Emeralds stared back at sapphires in surprise.

"Yuki-chan?" Shinomiya-san stated, opening the door wider. "Are you here to visit Syo-chan?"

"Well…not really." She replied, shaking her head. "I was meant to give these to him since he was absent and it's needed by tomorrow." She admitted, pushing the papers to the blonde.

He blinked, taking them from her. "Oh~? Then, why don't you come in? I'm sure Syo-chan would be very happy to see you~!" He suggested, pointing at the groaning boy beneath the covers of his bed.

Shifting on her right foot, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to visit the guy. It was her fault that he's in this situation. "Okay. I guess I can visit him for a bit." Shinomiya-san shot her a grin, letting her inside first before closing the door behind him. "Wait. Are girls even allowed in the boy's dorm room?" She asked him as she sat in a seiza position beside the boy's bed.

"No. Not really." Then why is she in here? "But Hyuga-sensei did told you to go here, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Then, there's nothing wrong with it." He cheerfully smiled.

She sweat-dropped. Of course, he'll say that. "If you say so." Kneeling forward with her long hair falling over her shoulders, Yukiko patted Kurusu-san's shoulder. "Kurusu-san." This time, she shook him. "Kurusu-san?" He groaned but didn't turned around. "Kurusu-san." She called, pulling him around to face her.

He finally turned around with her help. And when she thought that he finally woke up, he pulled the hand that patted him, _forward_.

Her face ended up just inches away from his, a gasp escaping from her lips upon seeing everything up close. She found it odd to see more details that she never noticed before. Like him having long eyelashes that touched his angular cheeks that would've made him more feminine but only turned him more handsome. Or maybe the fact that he actually has a few unnoticeable freckles on his cheeks. Then Kurusu-san opened his eyes and she saw a mesmerizing sea of blue, captivating her on the spot and almost taking her breath away.

The only thing that snapped her out of it is the very noticeable swaying of her legs.

"Kurusu-san. Can you let go?" She asked when she noticed that he finally woke up from the dangerous situation, his eyes wide as saucers and he even looked like he stopped breathing. "My legs are shaking." She pointed with her free hand, at the obviously shaking legs.

He quickly let her go as if burnt, almost sending her sprawling on the ground. "M-Matsuoka! W-What are you doing here?!" He demanded, hiding his face in his hands. Though she noticed that his face is red.

Instead of feeling disgruntled at being pushed like that, she leaned again and touched his forehead, her other hand on her own forehead as she checked his temperature. It seemed like what she did, didn't help anything. If anything, it made it worse because he only got redder. "You don't look like you have a fever. Are you alright?"

He gently slapped her hand away, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah. I'm…I'm alright."

"If you're sure…" She trailed off, then remembered what she came here for. "Oh yeah, Hyuga-sensei asked me to give these to you." He peered through his fingers, taking the offered papers that she quickly took from the oddly silent Shinomiya-san. "We had a test earlier and since you didn't came, he decided that it was okay to give them to you."

"Thanks…Matsuoka."

"You're welcome." Her eyes softened and then pulled the papers out of his hand, placing them on a desk a few feet away. "Now, you can rest." At his protest, she raised a hand. "You can take the test when you feel better. Looking at you right now, you obviously aren't, ne?" Seconds passed by, he nodded, lying back down on his bed. "Yeah. Okay."

As snores begin to fill the room, Yukiko raised from her seat and faced the glasses-wearing blonde. She made a mistake in doing that though, because upon facing him, saw the ultimate bane of her existence.

Piyo-chan.

Shinomiya-san looked curiously at her, eyebrows rising at the sight of her cheeks gaining a pink hue and flowers suddenly appearing from her back. She pointed to his side with a shaking finger. "I-Is that…Is that yours?" She asked, gulping and weak-kneed, tiny bits of sweat falling from her forehead.

He blinked, glancing at the pointed figure beside him and grinned, taking it in his arms. "Ah~! It's mine! I bought it from the convention~!" At the silence that followed through that statement, he asked, "Do you like Piyo-chan too?"

She shyly nodded, looking away. "D-Don't tell anyone. I-I just…really can't help but like cute things s-since I was five." She fiddled with her skirt. "W-When I saw P-Piyo-chan…I…" She blushed a beet red, turning around like a whiplash, eyes shut tight together. She was infinitely glad that Kurusu-san was asleep right now because she just can't stop blushing!

The sound of shuffling met her ears and she covered her face like Kurusu-san was doing earlier.

"Here."

She peeked through her eyelids and almost gasped at the stuffed toy held in front of her. "You can take it." Shinomiya-san offered, beaming at her with pleased green eyes.

Her eyes widened at the offer, already shaking her head. "No! I-It's yours, isn't it?! J-Just by looking in your room, I can already tell that you love Piyo-chan! I just can't take something so precious to you!" She's panicking. She's panicking!

He held Piyo-chan away from her and for a second she thought that he was also taking it back. She felt a bit disappointed at the action. At least, until he held it in front of his face. He tilted it in time with his head, black beady eyes stared back at her and for a second, she thought it was crying. "You don't want me~?" That question could mean a lot of things and is seriously not helping the situation right now.

"I-I! Shinomiya-san!" He chuckled at her scolding voice, taking her arms and wrapping them around the toy.

"There." Taking a step back, he gazed at her with a thoughtful gaze and smiled. "You look adorable!"

"I'm not..." She muttered, closing her eyes in exasperation with the blush still plastered on her face. Adorable? Since when has she been adorable? The only thing adorable about her is her fist. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He grinned. "Yuki-chan is very cute!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated, hugging the toy closer to her. Oh god, she can feel her lips pouting.

He laughed, plopping down on his bed. "It's okay. I think Syo-chan and Otoya-kun also finds you cute as well."

She silently snorted. "Like that's any better."

"Don't tell this to anyone?"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Okay. It'll be our little secret, ne~?"

"Aa…Sure."

**~Uta no Prince-sama~**

**SRTD: I forgot to tell you guys that there's a poll up in my profile and you can vote who Yukiko will end up with. Plus, I'm to ask you guys very seriously. Is the fanfic turning a bit boring? If it is…just tell me and I'll try to either rewrite it or just think of more exciting things. Thanks. Please read and review?**


End file.
